How well do you know?
by Cullenocd
Summary: Quiz! How well do you know Edward? Emmett? Others? that I will add later Never let anyone tell you who you are. Now, you can tell yourself how insane you have become.
1. Edward

**How well do you REALLY know Edward Cullen?**

_**Answers at bottom of page. No cheating, check when youve answered all the questions**_

How old is Edward?(how old does he look) (you cannot call yourself a fan if you get this wrong)

Which did Edward like best : fifties music, sixties, or seventies music?

What color were Edwards eyes BEFORE he was a vampire?

What color are Edwards eyes now? (Black does not count)

What special power does Edward have now? (again, if you don't know this one…..)

What is Edwards favorite thing to hunt?

Who did Carlisle originally want Edward to be with?

What kind of car does Edward drive? (really….)

What year was Edward born?

What year was Edward turned into a vampire?

What was he dying of in that year?

What is Edwards REAL last name (when he was human)

What was Edwards moms name?

In Twilight when he and Bella were in the meadow, Edward said Bella was his brand of…..?

Who was Edward jealous of in Twilight?

In New Moon, where did Edward hide Bellas birthday presents when he left?

What is Edward compared to in Twilight based on how he hunts? (Emmet is a bear….)

Can Edward eat food?

How did Edward make it through Biology class on Bellas first day?

What was Edwards dads name?

Okay….Here are your answers. You can find all the answers somewhere in the books)

1.seventeen2.fifties 3.green4.ocher, butterscotch, topaz….etc.

5.He can read minds (except Bellas)6. Mountain Lions7.Rosalie8.A silver Volvo

9. 190110. 191811.Spanish influenza12. Masen13. Elizabeth

14. heroin15. Mike Newton16. Under her floorboards17.a lion

18. yes (he ate a bite of pizza in Twilight)19. He thought of a hundred ways to kill her

20.Edward

Here Is your KEY

1-6 correct: Whos Edward?

7-13 correct: You know Edward like a best friend

14-19 correct: Wow, obsessive much?

20 or more: …I think youve read the book a little too many times…..especially if you got MORE than 20….


	2. Emmett

**How well do you REALLY know ****Emmett Cullen?**

**No cheating; looking in the books, scrolling down, etc.**

1.Who is Emmett married to? (you just have to be a Twilight fan to get this one)

2.In Twilight, what grade was Emmett pretending to be in? (freshman, junior, etc.)

3.Before Bellas birthday party, where was Emmett?(not where people in Forks thought they were)

4.What is Emmetts favorite thing to hunt?

5.What season is his favorite to hunt that?

6.What is Emmetts style of hunting compared to in Twilight?

7.At the airport after Volterra, what does Emmett say after Rosalie apologizes and Bella mumbles her forgiveness? (I couldn't think of another one, but I remembered it. Does not have to be word for word answer, btw)

8.What color hair does Emmett have?

9.What facial feature does Emmett have?

10.Emmett brought what quality with him when he became a vampire?

11.How was Emmett dying before he became a vampire?

12.Who was he saved by? (not who turned him into a vampire)

13.When was Emmetts last birthday celebrated?

14.What did Emmett get Bella for her birthday?

15.What was Emmett doing while Bella was opening the present from him, Rosalie, and Jasper?

16.What does Emmett like to do with Jasper?

17.Where was Emmett pretending to be in beginning of New Moon?(people of Forks thought he was here)

18.What is Emmett best at in baseball?

19. What style is Emmetts hair? (straight, wavy, curly, etc.)

20. When Emmett and Jasper made a bet on how many times Bella would slip up in the first year, does Emmett think Bella will kill a little or a lot of people?

br 

br 

br 

br 

br 

br 

Answers(I was surprised I could get all these questions on account of Emmett not being a major character or anything) (sorry if some of them were kind of specific and unfair)

1.Rosalie2.senior (12)3. Africa4. Grizzly bears5. Early spring6.a bear attack7."It doesn't count untill shes concious, Rose."8.black9.dimples10.his strength11. He was being mauled by a bear12. Rosalie13. 193514. A new stereo for her truck15. Installing the stereo16. Gamble; make bets17. Dartmouth18. Hitting; he hits the hardest19. Curly20. A little

**Ok….here is your key. I think ****its**** different than Edwards key, because Emmett is a little harder (or so I think). ****Plus, Im too lazy to go and copy Edwards.**

**1-5: ****Emmetts**** just a character, don't know him very well**

**6-7: ****Ive**** got the basics down**

**8-13: Wow, I paid attention.**

**14-17: OCD?**

**18-19: EMMETT!!!!! ILU!**

**20 or more: Wow….****uhm****, even **_**I **_**didn't automatically know the answers to all of these, and if you do, you either have a photo memory or are a little too obsessed. (Im guessing it's the second one) If you got all 20 right (or more) than Im not even sure if that is something to be proud of. (****more**** is not possible, of course, and if you got more, well…..get some help, counseling, etc… I don't even think ****God ,or**** other ****religeous**** figure, can help you any more, if that is true) not kidding.**


	3. Jacob

**How well do you know...**

_Jacob Black_

1. What are Jacobs sisters names?

2.What color is Jacob as a wolf?

3.What color is Jacobs hair? (human)

4.What color is Jacobs motorcycle?

5.Who is Jacobs great-grandfather?

6.How tall is Jacob?

7.What color are Jacobs eyes?

8.What year was Jacob born?

9. How old is Jacob (physically)

10.What color is Jacobs car?

11.What was Jaocbs mothers name?

12.What did Jacob call Bella when she came to confront him of "killing people"  
13.What are the werewolves called?

14.What did Jacob call the clutch on the motorcycle?

15. How did Jacob get Bella grounded?

16.What was Jacob thinking about at Forks high school, when Edward looked like he was in pain?

17. What is Bellas term for Jacobs position as a werewolf?

18.Who is Jacob talking to in the Eclipse epilogue?

19.Who are Jacobs "wingmen"?

20. Will Jacob turn into a werewolf on a full moon?

**Answers**

1.Rachel and Rebecca

2.a rusty brown color

3.black

4.black

5.Ephraim Black

6.65''

7.brown

8.1990

9.25

10.red

11.Sarah

12.a hypocrite

13.protectors

14.a grenade

15.by showing Charlie Bellas motorcycle

16.how Bella looked after Edward left her

17.beta

18.Leah Clearwater

19.Embry Call and Quil Ateara

20.no

**Heres your key :)**

**1-9 I payed attention **

**10-16 I **_**have **_**read this book a little too much...**

**17-19 I am like a stalker!**

**20 or more JACOB OMG! Or you need some mental help for your stalkerish obsessive wasy 0o (more is not possible (but I bet Edward could get more :D ) so if you can get **

**more, then you deserve an award, or a very big needle)**


End file.
